A vibratory pile driver (which is sometimes called a “vibro”) is a machine that is used to drive piles as part of deep foundation construction jobs. Typical examples of vibros are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,609,380, 5,117,925, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,544. These patents are expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Currently, all vibros on the market today are either powered by a hydraulic power pack with long hoses leading to the hydraulic motor on the vibro, or they are powered by a power unit that is diesel engine over electrical generator (electric wires leading to vibro).
The Russians invented the first electric powered vibro in the 1920's. A diesel engine rotating an electric generator was the power source or the power came from wires hooked into the street electrical grid. The electrical wires leading to the vibro were dangerous, sparking on steel piles and causing shorts and the need for electricians full time on the job. In the late 1960's a USA company invented the first vibro powered by a hydraulic motor. The motor also needed lines or hoses leading to the machine from the hydraulic power unit. All through the early 1970's a war between electric vibros and hydraulic vibros occurred. The hydraulic machines were sold on safety, having no electrical wires to short out on piles. The hydraulic machines could also go underwater, which was impossible for an electrical machine. Accordingly, after they were introduced into the market, hydraulic vibros were sold as fast as they could be built because most workers hated those electrical wires and preferred working with the new hydraulic hoses.
However, in either case, hydraulic or electric, there are still wires or hoses leading to the vibro from the power unit. These wires or hoses create problems. For example, in most cases these hoses are, at maximum, 100 feet long. The maximum the crane operator can reach before relocation of the power unit is limited by the length of hoses. Thus, time is often wasted at the job site while the workers are hassled with moving the hoses.
Further, as hoses are added to the system, horsepower and efficiency is decreased. The power unit is powered by a diesel engine, which requires fuel, oil, water, and other maintenance, not to mention that it takes time to move it around with the hoses.
The hoses are a constant cause of failure due to damage. Replacing the hoses is a danger because it is difficult to fix a damaged hydraulic hose in job site conditions without introducing dirt into the system while changing or fixing the broken lines. The hoses may also twist up and cause more problems. The hoses are expensive and require special fittings that vary in size and type, causing unwanted downtime as the mechanic searches for the correct type of fitting: There are a variety of different fittings (such as JIC, Pipe, German, French, etc.). Accordingly, it can be expensive to find and replace a broken fitting on a hose. Remote parts of the world do not even have the necessary fittings so the machine suffers downtime if a fitting is broken. In fact, if no fitting can be found in these remote areas, dangerous makeshift fittings must be used. These makeshift fittings can lead to injury on the jobsite.
Some jobs require that all hydraulic hoses be in new condition, rendering perfectly good hoses that may have a small blemish or tear as rejected. This can get very expensive. Contractors are faced with replacing all hoses to do a job. Also, the contractor must keep a supply of new, additional hoses in the event that one of the hoses gets a blemish. Of course, storing a supply of new hoses on a jobsite is difficult because the hoses can become lost, become contaminated with dirt, etc.
Hoses also become bare, exposing the wire core, which can cut the hands while handling. High pressure leaks can inject oil into the skin and cause sickness or even death. Hoses can fall on the pile crew while handling them. Hoses can swing into people or crush people. Hoses can get caught on things while the crane operator is swinging. Hands can get caught into them while they are being lifted.
There are usually five hoses in the lines leading from the power unit to the vibro. These hoses are usually banded every four feet to keep them in order. These bands break over time and the hoses become tangled and difficult to work with.
Broken hoses can cause a sudden loss of pressure in the clamp lines, which can cause the clamp to fail. If the clamp fails, the pile can drop suddenly. Falling piles can cause injury or even death.
Accordingly, there are a variety of disadvantages associated with working with hoses on vibros. Elimination of the hoses used on a vibro, whether electric lines or hydraulic lines, could be a great benefit. It would significantly reduce the hassles associated with working with a vibro. The present embodiments teach a new type of cordless, “hoseless” vibro that will address one or more of the above-recited problems.